Unlikely Events
by Book-Riley
Summary: Troy Bolton was just an ordinary male teenager, but unlike all the other teens in his school he doesn't care if other people think badly about him or if they talk behind his back. All troy cares about is impressing the girl of his dreams… Gabriella Montez. First story so no flames BR
1. Chapter 1

**Unlikely events**

**Chapter 1**

Troy Bolton was just an ordinary male teenager, but unlike all the other teens in his school he doesn't care if other people think badly about him or if they talk behind his back. All troy cares about is impressing the girl of his dreams…

Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella is the smartest girl in the school, and in his eyes the most beautiful. She has long thick brown hair and the deepest brown eyes. She has high cheek bone, a small button nose and thin, pale lips. Troy is the captain of the school's basketball team, the wildcats, who are the reigning champions. Troy never thought about basketball though because he was a natural it didn't really matter. All that occupied his thoughts were plots of how to impress Gabriella.

Gabriella on the other hand was feeling the same thing, at night lying in her bed she would think 'why would the coolest guy in school go out with me.' Then she would sigh sadly, roll over and go to sleep.

Both Gabriella and Troy never thought that they were worthy to go out with the other until the last day before summer.

**- UE -**

**(AN – THIS IS IN TROYS P.O.V.)**

"I had another nightmare last night, mum." I said to my mother, Lucille.

"What was this one about honey?" she replies sadly, obviously worried about me.

"I'm not really sure, mom, all I remember is that something happened at my school and a girl was shot."

"I'm sure it's nothing honey."

"I hope so"

**4 hours later**

"Troy Bolton!" yelled the voice that invaded my day dream of Gabriella.

I jump "What" I say sleepily.

"I said what does 10(7+5) equal." Said, the obviously aggravated Mrs. Darbus.

"120" whispered a voice behind me.

"120" I repeat.

"Oh you were listening what a surprise." She said sarcastically as she turns around to write something on the board.

I turn around to see who had saved me from a detention and a very boring 1 hour lecture from my father, jack. As I turn I freeze seeing who is sitting behind me, it is Gabriella.

"Th-thanks."

**Gabriella's thoughts**

'Oh wow he talked to me'

**Troy's thoughts**

'Oh no why did I have to stutter at that moment she probably thinks I'm such a loser.'

**Back to Troy's POV**

For the rest of the lesson troy didn't turn back around and waited for the bell to go.

'Brrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnggggggg !'

I sigh, pick up my book bag and then walk out the door. But I turn as I hear a voice call my name… yet again I freeze seeing its Gabriella.

"Hey, I'm Gabi" she said in a voice so low I could barely hear it.

"Troy"

"TROY, COME ON!" yells my friend Chad Danforth.

"Look Gabi I'm sorry but I have to go"

Sadly she nods and walks towards the class I have with her. I turn to face y best friend who I now hate.

"What the hell, man!" I scream whisper

"What" he says innocently.

"Don't worry; I have to get to my next class,"

"Whatever"

I roll my eyes at his childish behaviour and walk in Gabriella's path. Before I arrive I realise that I don't hear any before class discussion. Curious to see if I am late I look through the small door window to see 10 guys with knives, 4 with Remington shotguns and the last one who I assume is the leader has a 50. cal revolver. The leader is a tall man with a bald head wearing black leather all over. Covering his eyes he has a pair of reflective aviators on.

I look around the room to look at the hostages and I see four people surrounding Gabriella. As one of the goons moves the group away to sit in separate seats I see the Gabi has a wound in her shoulder. That sets me off.

I charge in punch the leader in the nose breaking it. Grab his revolver; shoot 3 shot gunners and 3 knifeman. After that I grab all the knifeman's knives and continue to cut, slash, throw and stab the knives at the other attackers. During this rampage only one person is killed, the leader, it turns out that when I punched him the broken bones in his nose flew through his brain and into the back of his skull. When I successfully binded the threats I turn to see that everyone is looking at me in horror, admiration, and envy and from Gabriella, thankfulness.

I run up to Gabriella to see that someone had shot at her and skimmed her arm.

"Are you alright" I ask not sure what to say.

"Thank you" she said so quietly that I couldn't hear her.

"Pardon"

"I said thank you" she said louder

"You are very welcome Gabi, is it alright if I call you that?"

"Of course it is,"

"Ok I will call you that then Gabi"

She smiled at me with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Is everyone else okay" I call

"Yes" is the all round reply.

"POLICE!" yelled the female police officer who kicked in the door. "is every…one…ok…"

"Everyone except Gabi here"

"And you" Gabi says to me pointing at my hand.

I glance down and don't believe what I see 2 middle knuckles are broken and I didn't feel it. Strange.

"Son since you seem the most mentally stable right now, I have to ask you some questions." She said kneeling down.

"shoot" I say.

"Ok well, first how did the attackers get shot or stabbed."

"Well, I charged in punched the leader in the nose breaking it. Grab his revolver; shot 3 shot gunners and 3 knifeman. After that I grabbed all the knifeman's knives and continued to cut, slash, throw and stab the knives at the other attackers. During my rampage I only killed one person, the leader"

"wow, wait the leader is the guy with the messed up face right"

"yeah"

"isn't he knocked out?"

"no I accidentally punched him too hard,"

"Oh, wow."

'Shhhhhhh-officer 1120 an ambulance is out the front of the school sent the ingured out the rest cat go home for the rest of the day'


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna thank Brie-Dixon for being the first person to favourite my first story and as a token of my gratitude I dedicate this chapter to you. I also want to thank anyone who favourite my story and I missed it, I appreciate it.**

**Unlikely events**

**Chapter 2**

'_Gabriella I'm sorry I could not save you; I-I-I'm just not strong enough' I said as I died from the knife wound in my heart.'_

'_Troy wake up' Gabriella said with a strange voice._

'_Wake up' said all the attackers at the same time with the same voice_

"Wake up!" yelled Lucile

"M-m-mom," I say still haunted by my nightmare.

Lucile pulls me into an embrace and asks softly "Gabriella's the one in the coma isn't she?"

It's been a month since the school invasion, Gabi fell into a coma as soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital and they still don't know why the 'Wel-Gun' Clan (as I now know they're are called) won't tell the FBI and the CIA anything.

I remember walking down the path towards the officials when Gabi passed out next to me, I looked around then passed out myself. I worried my mom sick and Gabi's parents didn't even show up to see their daughter. I was in the hospital for four days because of a deep cut on my chest I aquired fighting the knifemen. When I learned that I was so angry I wanted to hit someone and I almost did, the nurse attending me.

As far as I know Gabriella's family still hasn't visited her and vet I visit her ever day for at least an hour. I love her but I never got the chance to tell her.

"Yeah" *sniffle* "wait a second how do you know her name?"

"You were screaming: 'I'm sorry Gabriella' in your sleep"

"It's my fault mom if I wasn't too busy talking to Chad I would have been able to stopped the wel-gun before they hurt Gabriella," I rambled

"Honey, it's not your fault,"

"But it is!"

"How about I take you to see Gabriella and you can stay the entire day and skip school."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" I said walking out of the room as she chuckled.

"Just let me grab my car keys,"

"I got 'em" he called from the front door.

Mom chuckled again and walked out the front. She got In the car and I whined "hurry"

The drive to the hospital was as silent as the dead of night, neither me nor mom uttered a word until she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"I'll pick you up at 7, honey" she said

"Thanks for this mom"

"Anytime honey" and she drove off

Taking a deep breath I started to walk slowly toward Gabi's room when as I stepped out of the elevator a nurse named Bethany stopped me saying that a note was dropped at the reception saying that Gabriella Montez should read it.

"Thanks Beth"

"It's alright Troy"

As she walks away I ask her "did the deliverer say who sent it"

"Yeah, someone by the name Maria Mon- oh my god"

"What?"

"It was Gabriella's mother"

I turned and ran towards Gabriella's room to see the sight I have wanted to see for a month: Gabi awake. But sadly as I ran in she screamed and hid under her covers.

"Gabi, it's me Troy Bolton"

"TROY!" she screamed in excitement

She jump out from under her covers and pulled him into a tight hug which he returned.

"How are you feeling, Gabi" I whispered in her ear

"Better now that I have had a shower,"

"How long exactly have you been awake," I said pulling away from her slightly.

"I don't know since 5 I guess 4 hours, why?"

"They were supposed to call me immediately," I said to myself

"Why did you want to know immediately?" a sly smile covering her face.

"Well you know… um…" I said stumbling over my words as she raised a eyebrow, smirking.

"Were you worried about me troy?"

"NO… ok I was," I looked at my feet.

"Troy, can I tell you something…"

"Shoot,"

"Promise you won't over react" she looked nervously at the ground

"Just tell me," ok now I was confused

"I like you very much but I never thought you would like me too because I am just a nerd and you are you, troy the basketball guy." She rambled but was silence by me pressing my lips to hers softly.

It took her a full 2 seconds to realise what happened but when she did she started to kiss me back until I remembered the letter that had been dropped at the front desk this morning. I pulled back slowly and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Then I reached into my pocket and pulled out the letter.

"This came for you this morning it was dropped at the front desk," I said quietly.

"Hmm, I wonder what it says," she said whilst opening it.

As she read it her face went from joyfully happy to in tears. When she finished I gently pulled the letter from her hand and pulled her into an embrace holding her tightly.

"What is wrong Gabs?"

She didn't answer she just sobbed harder so I grabbed the letter and read it.

Dear Gabriella

You know that even though I love you very much I am forced to leave you alone and I hope you have good friends to take care of your lazy ass.

All in all I just wanted to say me and you father do not love you anymore and we decided to disown you.

Goodbye Gabriella.

Forever.

When I finished reading it I screwed it in a ball, threw it in the bin across the room and lifted her chin to look at me. By that time she had stopped sobbing and was not just sitting in my lap.

"Gabi you can always stay with me if you want," I said quietly

She just held me tighter and whispered in my ear "thank you, Troy,"

I just chuckled and kissed her lips again softly, pulling back after a minute to look her in the eye.

"Gabriella, will you go out with me" troy whispered.

"As long as you don't call me that again," she replied just as quiet.

"What, 'Gabriella'," I asked raising my voice till it was back to normal.

"Yeah," she raised her voice too.

"Why not?"

"Because I like Gabi better,"

"Okay then Gabi, does this mean we are a couple?" I asked innocently

"Of course," she replied with excitement in her voice.

"Now all we have to do is convince my mom to let you stay with us but I don't think that will be a problem, well I hope not," I said doubting myself.


End file.
